The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
Aspects of the invention relate to an open roof construction for a vehicle, comprising a roof opening in a stationary roof part and a roof panel which is movable for opening and closing said roof opening. The roof panel is of the type having, as seen in a longitudinal direction of the vehicle, a rear panel edge which by a tilting movement of the roof panel around a transversally extending tilting axis closer to a forward panel edge of the roof panel is tiltable upwards and downwards. The roof panel in a tilted position in which the rear panel edge is upwardly tilted, is movable in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle. The roof panel further comprises two opposite longitudinally extending panel side edges and the roof opening further comprises two opposite longitudinally extending opening side edges. The open roof construction further comprises two movable cover assemblies for covering a free space which in a tilted position of the roof panel is formed between corresponding ones of the panel side edges and opening side edges. Each cover assembly is movable relative to the roof panel for substantially maintaining a longitudinal position of the cover assembly when the roof panel moves in said longitudinal direction.
Such an open roof construction is known from DE-A1-34 19 900, which document shows cover members of which an inner edge is spring loaded for retraction into a receiving space.